


【赫海】  这个他  06

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [6]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  06

6.  
寝室的早晨先发的洗漱声响是天然的闹铃，不一会大家就各自支起丧尸般的身体，排到水房前，准备出门上课。李东海也被吵醒，却懒于挪动身体，把手枕在头下，径直观看起天花板来。枕头两旁散落着昨天下午得到的书籍，眼前仿佛起雾了，自己被氤氲在透明的青草气味里。

他伸了伸懒腰，随意抓起一本、展开内页来铺到脸上，闭上眼睛深吸了一口，嗯，更清晰的雨后花园。于是习题集里夹着的各色便条纸张张掉落下来。李东海被纸条拂面清醒了不少，爬起来看自己这一床的便签。很多张上写着同样蛮不讲理的严厉警告，考不到80不给你过。哼，东海瞪了瞪眼、嘟起嘴来，不去面对。又看到另一张纸条上相同的字迹，累也要继续加油啊。

李东海找出手机寻到合适的角度，拍下一张纸条们的合影，重新躺回床铺、跟它们一起。李赫宰，李赫宰这人是有病吧。

可能自己，也病得不清。他又拿起书来捂住了眼睛。

李东海宅在寝室里连读了几天书，习题答案背到头昏脑涨。室友听闻他被代课的学长整治，心下可怜便轮流给他带饭，也不肯收他的钱。东海抿起嘴笑着道谢，见对方顺手从书堆里随意拿起一本来翻，

“这是咱专业课的书？都没见过。”

东海便嚼着西蓝花小声嘟念，“我在校园网上查了，是明年要上的课”。

“嚯，这学长还想荼毒你一生啊。”

李东海嘿嘿地干笑，好像是颇为无奈的。其实他们才不明白呢。他咽下口饭就又捡起书来看李赫宰的字。一旁的手机嗡嗡作响如往常，他却心无旁骛。骚话诳语四处不绝，目的明确又言不由衷，相互撩拨但一闪即灭，他早已无心挂念。彻日苦学，只觉清净，连欲望都难得地淡下来，反应过来的时候，自己已经好几天都没有打过飞机。正派得以为是禁欲的僧侣，每日打坐冥想的功课便是李赫宰的箴言规语。脑中若有他念，大概也是要考个高分来给他看吧。

直到闭眼所见，仅剩这个人的蓝色字体遗留在视网膜前的反色图影，已又到了一天傍晚。他伸展脖子脸仰向灯条，强光照得人格外恍惚，似又见到讲堂上这位学长的相貌，头脑便描摹起李赫宰是如何仔细听课、翻阅资料然后整理笔记，竟然期盼起什么时候能再坐在他的堂下。

教授出差回来以后，赫宰仿佛销声匿迹。他也去过办公室寻找，还打了电话去询问班长，但都没有联系到他。其实找到了人自己也不敢怎么样，比起鼓起勇气的质问——这几乎不可能——东海只是内心如浪涌动着，想无需对峙地听到他的声音；不引起察觉地默默观望；端详展品一般地近距离品读表情。他告诉自己，只是是对这个人的本来面目感到好奇。

李东海揉揉眼，明天测验的内容已经翻过三遍。满足地换上跑鞋下楼去放松眼目。

秋天的傍晚，冷雨侵袭后风带寒意，阴郁灰空，操场上人比不上夏日密集。多日以来初见旷地，眼心都畅远起来，汲取着空气里雨后的清新。他跑着圈经过操场旁茵绿的足球场，那里倒是人头攒动欢呼不绝，大概是有比赛在举行。奔跑中，身后自发的呼声逐渐整齐，隐约包含李赫宰的名字。怕是读他书读到走火入魔了，东海释然地摇头笑自己。

恰好在这当口看见不远处一簇海藻状的浓黑头发，摇晃着向足球场走去，便疾步过去拍她后肩，“姐，你也在这啊”。

海藻儿转身看见他就涵义不明地笑了。两人于是垂下手臂一起往足球场去，踩在尚且薄湿的草坪边，聊起最近的动向来。她伸手去揉他头发，笑他下手倒是快，眼里似有无法言明的无奈，李东海却坦然莫名，自觉前事距今已经甚远。仿佛沉浸欲望之湖中恣意游摆的人里，没有过自己。耳畔是女孩们渐哑的加油呼号，这次他清晰地听到了其间的议论，在遗憾地问旁人李赫宰怎么不踢了。

埋藏的心弦被拨动了一下，他随之立马转头寻找开来。在观众集聚的阶梯座椅区域一角，发现短发男孩果真正盘着腿休息，他今天没有带眼镜。东海松了口气，大概是对无心插柳的庆幸。他放缓了行进的脚步来细看对方，逐渐不太对旁人的言语做出反应。

小脸圆眼，头发沾过雨水而顺毛垂下，刘海齐齐杵在单眼皮上方，嘴角微红，略带稚气，全然不见彼时讲桌前的正言厉色。他摘下发带拨弄了一下发丝，然后去脱球鞋和球衣。李东海捕捉到女生中间因为见到他只着背心的上身而发出的细小惊叹：宽肩窄腰，上身其实比罩在衣服里要厚实许多，倾斜向上的两条锁骨轮廓深陷，驼点背，背肌紧实隐约可现，手臂上也全是净瘦的肌肉，区块间线条分明。李东海想，这男人应该很好抱。男生换上藏蓝的棉质短袖，衣服把整理过的头发又拨乱了些，倒显得毛茸茸的可爱。他顺手将球衣折叠整齐、足球鞋也擦拭干净，还用袋子封了口才装进书包里。这人是从内而外的整洁，东海回想起他笔记上的齐整字迹。李赫宰随后站起来跺着脚整理裤角，拿起了旁边的滑板。还真有几个女生条件反射地举高了手机划到视频界面。东海却在观望了他的动作后瘪瘪嘴，平衡不好还爱出风头。

他在台阶上随意练习，宽大的短袖口被吹动，薄衣随风贴合出腰线。东海跟旁人匀速移动正好逐渐接近，心里面一片镇定，好像此刻同那些花痴女孩为伍的追随并无异常。越近看整个人的轮廓越如夜风般冷冽。开始有女孩上前交谈，他脸上没有太多表情，小声说谢谢，别的回答也简明。女孩们最后尴尬又羞涩地跑开。东海猜是鼓起勇气的人上去搭讪未果，笑叹自己更加胆怯、还不如这些少女。他觉得心里痒起来，但无处可挠。

观望中直复习起两相勾搭的流程来：先找个理由来寒暄，稍微熟悉后便用夸赞或逗趣来暗示撩拨，约见通常简单，之后眼神引诱或者表达兴趣，动作指引或者直白出击，然后就是开房上床，如此便得以结局。李东海发现自己好像还没有过试图寻求别人青睐或者注意力的经历，普遍都是他人主动上前、或者自己稍微表现，一般都能水到渠成。尽管床上不尽如人意，但一切似乎并无难度。

现在这些女孩从要电话这一步开始，是想走到最后跟他上床缠绵的游戏终点去？可惜骰子掷不出五六，棋子荒废在大本营里，只能臆想可能性。臆想李赫宰这样的人在床上的反应：被撩中的时候会脸红；兴起以后会呻吟；期待的时候会双眼含欲；享受的时候会身体主动附和；高潮的时候会不可遏制地颤抖；激悦的时候会闭上眼来唤他们的名。

下身微涨起的李东海又走了好一会神，才突然如惊兔跳起，像是吹出来的泡泡里其实还套有另一个泡泡，更加鼓胀且甜蜜。他反应过来，滑板跟蓝t。所以去完夜店的次日上课的时候才那样怒视自己，是因为气恼还是鄙夷？李东海皱眉低眼不再看他，陷入主观揣摩的迷局，到底那鸭舌帽是他的可能性会有多大；是否在便利店就认出了自己；跟金发男一同离开的时候，他会不会正好在旁观望；会不会猜到了自己那夜的经历；又是为什么还要给我课本题集？李东海从未因他人而自觉如此困惑又难堪，薄皮泛出血丝来。

“他是有多吸引你”被遗忘的女人敲敲李东海的肩头来唤醒，在他不注意的时候已经自得其乐地观察了许久。让我逮到机会了吧，可不得助攻一把。

“我，我只是手上有几本他的书，还不知道怎么还给他”李东海把头摇成拨浪鼓，犹梦初醒。

“所以也是想要电话嘛”语调高高扬起，黑发被她用手指轻巧地掸起，飒爽的样子大概能让很多男孩着迷，不等他反应就拔腿直朝李赫宰跑去。

李东海能听到枯黄树叶彼此磨蹭的声音散发在头顶的秋夜里，那一瞬却丧失了其他的反应力和思考力。只能像等待戏剧高潮的观众一样，忐忑地望着这头海藻几乎直撞到场边发愣的李赫宰怀里。


End file.
